


WheeByul 並行違規

by ww919196



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26340667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ww919196/pseuds/ww919196
Summary: 然後她們的嘴唇相貼。像淺酌白蘭地。(2020/05/20)
Relationships: Jung Wheein/Moon Byulyi | Moonbyul
Kudos: 1





	WheeByul 並行違規

「說什麼『如果是正面(注視著)的話，妳就會消失在這個世界上了（*）』之類的話，」文星伊感覺到汗水從她的耳際滑落，好熱，太熱了，「妳明明更喜歡從側著來。」

「......」丁輝人轉過頭，將臉埋進沙發抱枕裡，假裝沒聽見有人在她耳邊說了些亂七八糟的話。

文星伊被懷中丁輝人身子突然一陣僵硬的細微反應逗樂了。她本來只是想隨便說些什麼鬧她，也沒打算從她嘴裡得到什麼回應，但是，「輝人真的好可愛噢，」她說，低下頭親了親丁輝人的頸子。

「......」丁輝人抿著嘴脣不講話。

「嗯？」

「......」

「......不喜歡？」

「...好吵、好煩!......嗯......!」丁輝人蹙緊了眉，她知道文星伊正用鼻尖輕蹭她的背脊，癢癢的。而不知怎麼的，文星伊這樣的動作沒分散她半點注意力，反而讓文星伊埋在自己裡面的兩隻指頭帶來的快意更強烈了。丁輝人忍不住輕哼出聲。

文星伊聽見，賊兮兮的笑了，撒嬌似的低喚丁輝人的名字，一遍又一遍，「輝人吶、輝人吶、輝人吶，」

丁輝人覺得喘，她也聽見背後文星伊變得急促些的氣息。

客廳裡不是一片漆黑，電視螢幕還亮著，遊戲玩到一半暫停的畫面一閃一閃的，但丁輝人卻覺得視線幾乎無法對焦。

就像一直以來那樣，文星伊用右手摟著她，拇指指腹溫柔的撫弄她腰側的皮膚。

文星伊出聲要丁輝人將頭轉過來，並索求一個吻。

然後她們的嘴唇相貼。

像淺酌白蘭地。

Fin.

「啊啊啊!別咬!」文星伊吼著丁輝人的全名發出慘叫，她抬起手臂檢視丁輝人留給她的兩排齒印，裝出一副快哭出來的可憐模樣。

但丁輝人才不理她，翻下沙發踩著拖鞋就進了浴室。

文星伊笑著嘆氣，可是怎麼辦，她就喜歡事後總是有點暴躁的丁輝人。

(文．沒有在檢討．星伊)

**Author's Note:**

> *：whee_inthemood的原話是”옆을 쳐다보고 있어서 다행이야. 정면을 봤었더라면 난 이세상에 없었을테니.”
> 
> 此處為斷章取義（笑）


End file.
